Living Their Dream
by Reina de Rosas
Summary: **UPDATED AT LAST** AU beginning after the wedding. What if the cure was in the least likely of places and Jamie actually survived her leukemia? This is what happens when Landon and Jamie get to live their happy ending. Please R/R!!
1. Their Wedding

Disclaimer: Do not own anything (characters, plot, that sort of thing) pertaining to the movie A Walk to Remember. All of that belongs to Warner Brothers and Pandora Productions. (Even though owning Shane West sounds really awesome…()  
  
Summary: Personally, I loved the movie and how it ended. It was beautiful, powerful and perfect. But, I got to wondering, what if Jamie actually survived her leukemia? What if Landon and Jamie got an extension on life that they should have had together? How are they going to spend their gift of life? This is my first fanfic ever, so please be easy on me! Thanks and enjoy!  
  
**Side note: thoughts will be noted inside of asterisks. **  
  
(Takes place at the end of the wedding)  
  
  
  
It's a rare occasion to see clear blue skies in Beauford so soon after winter. Usually, the sky is this pale, sickly gray color, due to those annual "April showers" that come down around here. At times, people forget where they are and think that they are in Seattle instead of North Carolina.  
  
But, Mother Nature's gift was a beautiful one indeed that day. The dazzling April sunlight was streaming into the long, translucent windows, filling the church with a bright and warm glow that settled on all of the guests sitting in the pews. Their attention focused on the two young lovers standing at the front of the church, professing their love and commitment to the other. But, for these two, words weren't necessary. Their smiles said it all, radiating nothing but pure love and joy for one another.  
  
She stood there in front of him, trying to keep herself calm enough and contained, as well as strong enough, to keep her bearings. *I can't believe it's happening. I am getting married to the love of my life*, Jamie thought as she looked into his sparkling eyes, feeling herself once more lost in the depths of his eyes, windows to the soul she felt she knew every part of already, even though she had only known him for a short time. It was a miracle, her miracle, the miracle she hoped to live long enough to see. She finally had gotten her wish.  
  
It was a miracle in itself that she standing for so long. Ever since leaving the hospital, she mainly stayed in bed now and seldom exerted much energy picking up a glass of water, much less standing in one place for long periods of time. Her father suggested using the wheelchair during the ceremony, but Jamie contested against that notion. This was her wedding and she was determined to walk, not roll, down the aisle. But, just in case, he had said, the wheelchair was sitting in the back. Just in case she got tired, or too weak to stay up on her own. Just in case.  
  
"Jamie, if you would repeat after me." Reverend Sullivan's voice cut through her thoughts, bringing her back to where she was supposed to be. "I, Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan … "  
  
"I, Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan … "  
  
"Do solemnly swear…"  
  
"Do solemnly swear…"  
  
"to take Landon Rawlins Carter …"  
  
"to take Landon Rawlins Carter …"  
  
"as my lawfully wedded husband…"  
  
"as my lawfully wedded husband…"  
  
"to love and honor, in good times and in bad…"  
  
"to love and honor, in good times and in bad…"  
  
"all the days of my life."  
  
"all the days of my life."  
  
"If I could have the rings." Reverend Sullivan said as Landon's father placed two simple gold bands on top of the open Bible. He blessed the rings and held out the Bible so Landon could pick up the smaller ring. Landon slowly reached for Jamie's hand and slid the ring on. "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Jamie then took Landon's ring, took his hand and repeated her vow. "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
The Reverend then closed his Bible and beamed proudly to the congregation, his daughter and his new son-in-law. "Then, with the power invested in me by our holy Lord, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Landon needed no further prompting than that. He stepped in closer to Jamie, caressing and cupping her face with his hand, not caring that everyone he knew was watching his every move right then and there. To him, there was nothing more important in his mind than him and the woman standing before him in his arms. He leaned in to kiss her, but not before whispering to her, "I love you, Mrs. Carter, always and forever."  
  
  
  
So, what do you all think? Should I add on? I write for the people, so feedback is greatly appreciated. It's only just begun… 


	2. Reassurances

Disclaimer: You want to read it, go to the first chapter. But, I swear, none of the characters belong to me!!  
  
Author's note: First, I want to thank all of you for your reviews. They were awesome and totally inspired me to sit down and write 2 more chapters, just you guys! Sorry that this one is a little short, my brain was momentarily short-circuiting! Lastly, I did something that may or may not be out of character for Jamie, depending on your own opinions. My friend said it was a good way to tie in some more of the book as well as add a "dash of realistic nature" to the story. Hey, I didn't know I was making soup here!!! J/K. Don't worry, it's only short-term, but feel free to let me know what you thought about it. (Showing some bravado) I can take it!  
  
Living Their Dream  
  
Chaper2  
  
  
  
Jamie didn't want to move at all; it felt so right being here, wrapped in her husband's arms. Her husband. Now there was a word that was growing on her quickly! Everything was perfect, except for an annoying intruder, this tiny, little voice in the back of her head, asking her if they had done the right thing. She was shocked at herself for thinking that, but more shocked for thinking, for probably the first time in her life, what other people thought about her. She had never doubted Landon's love for her for a minute, or her love for him, but she knew what people were saying about their whirlwind romance, as well as their unexpected nuptials. 'They were only 18', people said, 'too young to know if they were in love, much less make the decision to get married' or 'Landon's only marrying her because he feels sorry for her; after all, she isn't going to live much longer.'  
  
The last one had truly upset her. She hadn't told Landon, only because she remembered the last time someone had made a malicious statement about her and she didn't want a repeat episode of that to occur. But then, her own voice inside her head came alive, arguing back at the other unwelcome voice inside her head. *Who are you all to judge me? You don't know anything about me and Landon. It doesn't matter if I live for only 3 months or 3 decades, Landon and I are going to be together forever and we're going to be happy. *  
  
As if her own reassurances weren't enough or as if he had been taking a glance inside her head, Landon finally pulled away, due to the rapidly depleting oxygen in his lungs. He looked at her straight in the eye with the softest smile gracing his lips, tucked a curl of her chestnut hair behind her ear and said, "Everything's going to be okay." That was all it took to kick that nasty little voice out of her head and out of her life, for good, hopefully.  
  
Jamie smiled back at him with all the love and joy she was feeling at that moment. It was then, that the faint sound of clapping and hollering was breaking through the fog of their little world that they had made, standing at the front of the church. Landon reached down and grasped Jamie's tiny hand, firmly but gently, while she turned and retrieved her bouquet from Mrs. Garber. Then, both began walking down the aisle past their family and friends, heading out the church doors into the bright sunlit day.  
  
For them, it was a walk to remember. 


	3. Going for a Ride

Disclaimer: You want to read it, go to the first chapter. C'mon, do I have to tell you this every time?? I know you guys are smarter than that! =)  
  
  
  
Living Their Dream  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Landon and Jamie stood outside by the church doors, gladly receiving the congratulations and other well wishes of the congregation, as the crowd of people filtered out of the church. As soon as the last person wished them well and was off in their car, following the other cars heading to the reception, the bride and groom were beginning to walk to Landon's car and were about to get into it, when Landon was tapped on the shoulder.  
  
He and Jamie turned to face a man in a crisp-looking suit. He looked to be in his mid-30's, maybe a little bit older, was about Landon's height, had a head of blonde hair and sky-blue eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Mr. and Mrs. Carter?"  
  
"Yes, that's us and you are…?", Landon said, with a hint of wariness in his voice, wondering as to who this man was.  
  
"My name is Colin. I'm your driver today. If you'll follow m-"  
  
"Wait a minute, driver? Since when do we have a driver?"  
  
"Since a Mr. James Carter hired me to take you to your wedding reception "in style". If you will please follow me.", Colin said, turning and walking around to the side of the church. Landon and Jamie looked at each other and Jamie shrugged her shoulders, saying, "Let's go see what he's talking about. It wouldn't to look."  
  
"Ok, c'mon."  
  
Landon and Jamie began walking in the direction that Colin had gone. They turned the corner to find themselves looking at the longest, white limo either had ever seen. Colin was standing at the rear of the vehicle, holding the door open.  
  
"C'mon, you guys, what are you waiting for? You can't be late for your own party."  
  
Landon and Jamie looked at each other and laughed. "Landon, he does have a point."  
  
"Well then, let's not keep our guests waiting, shall we?" Landon helped Jamie get into the limo, then climbed in himself and shut the door as Colin walked around to the driver's side, got in and began driving to the reception.  
  
Inside the limo, Landon slid down into the cool, buttery soft leather seats, feeling himself get quite adjusted to these luxurious seats, while Jamie slid over and nestled her head on his shoulder. Instinctively, he wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her into him as close as possible. Both were silent for a few minutes, just content just to be in each other's arms.  
  
Landon contemplated over in his head all that had happened since the night of Clay Gephart's accident. It was amazing how far his life had turned around. Before Jamie, he felt that he owed nothing to the world and needed nobody as well; after all, his father left him and his mother and went to find a better life without them in it, apparently. He remembered how much he despised and hated his father for years after that, never letting anyone get too close to see who he really was. But that was all before Jamie sang her way into his life and into his soul.  
  
Of the people in the world, it took a girl with little strength and little effort to blast through the walls that had spent years guarding himself and his heart. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be married to the love of his life by this time, he probably would have told the person to go get his head checked. He never would have thought that he would have deserved such happiness and goodness in his life, after all he had done before.  
  
*But I guess God really does grant us a second chance*  
  
And he was going to make the most of his time. He pressed his lips against the lacy veil atop her soft curls, murmuring out loud, "Wow."  
  
Jamie lifted her head up, hearing him and gave Landon a quizzical look. "What do you mean, 'wow'?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about how everything worked out the way it did and all I could think to say was 'wow, I can't believe this is really happening to me, you really happened to me'. I never would have thought that God somehow saw me deserving of a gift so good," leaning forward, he kissed her forehead, "so pure," kissing her eyelids, " and so beautiful." kissing her lips and speaking against them, "I just never want this to end, ever."  
  
Landon opened his eyes to find tears streaming down her smooth cheeks. Cupping her face in his hands, he rubbed his thumbs against her cheeks, smoothing the tears away. "Landon, I can't imagine my life without you anymore."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, baby, I'll be right here." With that said, he kissed her again, slowly. Soon, that simple kiss grew more and more passionate, until Landon pulled away, needing air, "You know, you may not be seducible, but I'm starting to think that I'm the one being seduced here."  
  
Jamie laughed and a faint, but noticeable, rosy glow began to paint her cheeks. She looked at him though her long, thick lashes. "Should I stop?"  
  
"Not a chance in your life." With a huge Cheshire grin on his face, Landon leaned in to get another kiss when the car stopped and they looked out and saw that they had reached their destination. Instead, he gave her a quick peck on the nose and began straightening himself up. "We finish this later. Now, let's go have some fun."  
  
The car door opened and Landon slid out, helping Jamie out after him. Both thanked Colin and walked over to the reception, where the party was just getting started.  
  
  
  
What did you guys think? Good? Bad? So-so? Let me know, please!! 


	4. A Home of Our Own

Disclaimer: You want to read it, go to the first chapter. C'mon, do I have to tell you this every time?? I know you guys are smarter than that! =)  
  
  
  
Living Their Dream  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Jamie held on to Landon's arm as they ran past their guests, ducking their heads, while their family and friends pelted them with handfuls of rice. Colin held the door open for them as Jamie quickly got in, followed by Landon. He closed the door and breathed deeply, then began to pluck out the small white rice grains from his hair, while Jamie unpinned her veil and shook out the few grains that managed to land in her own hair.  
  
"Hey, save some of that! I think we have enough to make for dinner tomorrow!"  
  
"Funny, Landon, funny", Jamie said, slapping him playfully in the arm, then laid her head down on his lap and closed her eyes, taking in the silence and breathing deeply. She certainly felt worn out after all of the day's events; several times, Landon or her father would ask if she needed to rest or needed to sit in the wheelchair. She turned them down every time, each time insisting that they worried too much and that she was just fine, even though every now and then, she had felt a bit strained. But, she had refused to let her body stop her from enjoying the happiest day of her life.  
  
The reception had been amazing. They had held it at Landon's house, next to the water. The simplicity of the scene, mixed in along with the light from the fading sun, made it all that much more breathtaking. They ate and they danced; It was just so much fun for everyone. Jamie and Landon danced their first dance together, gazing into each other's eyes the whole time; they fed each other the first slice of cake, right before slamming the second piece of cake into each other's faces. Before anyone knew it, night had already fallen, in which Chinese paper lanterns assisted the twinkling stars in lighting up the sky.  
  
Finally, it had come time for Jamie to throw her bouquet. She had stood on the house porch and tossed it back to the gathering of single gals behind her. She turned to find Belinda being the lucky winner, with the bouquet of daisies and roses grasped firmly in her hands. Then, it was Landon's turn to toss the garter. Jamie sat in a chair in the middle of the lawn, while Landon bent down on one knee and slowly lead his hands up leg and under her dress. He gingerly caressed her leg as his hands continued their ascent up her leg, all the while Jamie sat there, an embarrassed smile on her lips and a scarlet red painting her cheeks. Landon caught hold of the lacy garter and slid it back down her leg. He then stood up, pulled it taut and shot it toward the crowd of men in front of him. It fell on the floor and a dog pile began, and it even looked like a couple of guys were fighting over it. Landon and Jamie and everyone else were laughing their heads off at the sight of these men. Finally, Eric stood up and held it high over his head. "Oh Yeah!! Who's the man!!" Eric screamed out. It was certainly one party they would never forget.  
  
Landon looked down at his angel, who appeared to have fallen asleep. He lifted his hand and traced her cheekbones and her lips with the lightest touch of his fingertip. Feeling those full, pink lips, he remembered the first time he kissed those lips. She looked so infuriated with him for his little "script change", he had first thought that he had definitely blown it. Then, when he kissed them again for a second time, on the dock, after their first date, he knew it had been the right thing, the best thing he could have ever done.  
  
But, when he had opened his eyes after that kiss on the dock, her own eyes didn't reflect his, full of love and joy; they had reflected fear. At the time, he didn't understand why she looked so scared. When he told her he loved her, all she had said in reply was, " I thought I told you not to fall in love with me." The look on her face when she said that resembled that of a deer caught in headlights. She looked scared, of what he hadn't been sure of, but now, he understood so much more clearly.  
  
God and the doctors had a timer on her life and now, she had been scared of getting attached to anything because in the end, she would have to leave it and she didn't want to cause any more hurt and pain, like she said, "I don't need a reason to be angry with God." She had tried her hardest to keep him out of her life. But, something changed. She had opened her heart somehow and let him in. He himself couldn't explain it, but some things just don't need explaining.  
  
*I should know by now that God works in mysterious ways. *  
  
Landon stroked her hair, letting himself feel the silky strands between his fingers. "Jamie, you know, I feel like I'm in a dream. I can't believe that you're here, in my arms. You know, if I could, I would take your place. You have done so much and given so much, you don't deserve this. I can't help but question God on this. Why you? I wish for some miracle to come and let you live and we can grow old together. I want that so much, but I know that all I can give you is right now and all you have is right now. I guess that makes us kind of perfect for each other." Landon chuckled to himself. "But, I promise you, I meant all that I've said and I will make the rest of our lives together, no matter how short, the most wonderful and beautiful that it can be."  
  
Landon looked up and out the window and saw the limo turning onto the street leading to their new house. As a wedding gift, Landon's father bought them a little townhouse by the waterfront on the outskirts of town. They moved their things in last week, and had also decided to spend their honeymoon in the house as well, since Jamie wasn't in the best condition to be traveling. But neither one minded, so long as they got to be together.  
  
*One week: no visitors, no calls, and no connection to the outside world. Just Jamie and me. Just perfect. *  
  
The limo pulled up to the house and Landon began to wake Jamie up.  
  
"Jamie, baby, we're home." She began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. Looking down on her waking up like that, it reminded him of Sleeping Beauty when her Prince kissed her and broke her out from her eternal slumber. She looked dazed and confused for a moment, but once she saw his warm, glowing amber eyes, she smiled that smile he loved so much.  
  
"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty. Any good dreams?" He asked jokingly. She lifted herself up into a sitting position and planted a kiss on his lips. She pulled back whispering in his ear, " Too good to be true."  
  
Colin opened the door, startling them both. Landon got out first, and then held out his hands to help Jamie. They thanked Colin and they started walking up the pathway and onto the porch. Landon fished out the keys and opened the door. Jamie started to walk in when Landon grabbed her arm and held her back.  
  
She looked at him, silently asking what he was doing. He smiled a sly smile and before she knew it, he bent down and scooped her up in his arms. She squealed, threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. "What in the world are you doing??"  
  
"I'm going to be carrying you over the threshold. What else would I be doing? It's tradition, isn't it?" Landon asked, smiling at the look that was on Jamie's face just a minute ago.  
  
"Yeah, it is." She snuggled closer to him and laid her head into his shoulder as he stepped through the doorway and shut the door with his foot. He looked at her and said, "Welcome home." 


	5. Tonight

Disclaimer: You want to read it, go to the first chapter. C'mon, do I have to tell you this every time?? I know you guys are smarter than that! =)  
  
Disclaimer #2: The featured song in this chapter is "If I Never Knew You", by Jon Sedaca and Shanice from the Pocahontas soundtrack. I don't own it, never did, and never will.  
  
Author's note: I am so, so, so, so, so, so terribly sorry about my long delay! Finals and summer school have all taken a toll on me and my writing. Not to mention the construction of FF.net also did not help in posting any sooner. My writer's block is barely thawing out, so this story may not be one of my finest, but I hope it was worth your wait. Thank you all for your super reviews. They mean so much to me. Well, without further delay, on with the story!  
  
Author's note # 2: I'd like to give a big shout-out to Jen, you know who you are, this chapter is for you. Thanx so much!!!  
  
Living Their Dream  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Carefully navigating, so as not to let Jamie's legs hit any walls or chairs, Landon walked up the stairs to the master bedroom, their room, Jamie still cradled in his arms. Once he was inside their room, he gently set her on her feet in front of him and just looked at her.  
  
Jamie normally would have felt shy and bashful with someone's constant gaze on her, but with Landon, it was different. When he looked at her, despite what he said, the look in his eyes made her feel beautiful and loved. *I mean, don't get me wrong. I love it when Landon tells me he loves me. But, anyone could say to someone that they were beautiful and that they loved them, but you couldn't forge a look, especially the look that's in Landon's eyes. He really does love me. * The eyes really are windows to the soul and they showed everything she loved about Landon.  
  
Landon cupped her cheek and moved his hand up until it was completely immersed in her hair. Jamie's arms were still linked around his neck and in a moment's notice, she decided to surprise him by taking the initiative and pulled his face down until his lips were pressed against hers.  
  
Landon was a bit shocked by her impulsive move, but he certainly wasn't complaining. He let himself sink into the kiss, letting his hand fall down to rest on her shoulder, then slide down her arm, feeling the cool, snow- colored satin underneath his hand, until it finally settled on her tiny waist, pulling her to him as much as he could.  
  
The kiss grew more and more intense with each second that passed by. It was a kiss like neither had experienced before. All their love and growing passion was poured into that kiss. Jamie's fingertips slowly toyed with the strands of hair at the nape of Landon's neck, allowing herself to remember this moment and to forever commit to memory the feeling of her husband's short, silky locks in between her fingers.  
  
Jamie was first to lean back out of their kiss, taking a deep breath of needed air before looking up at Landon. His chest heaved heavily against hers, indicating his own exhaustion and he smiled a sly smile at her, as if he knew the ulterior motive she carried.  
  
"I was right. You are trying to seduce me."  
  
Jamie laughed and crossed her wrists behind his neck, locking him into her embrace. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She whispered back at him, her chocolate-colored eyes bubbling with playfulness. Landon looked at her and began to wonder where they were going from here.  
  
Tonight was their wedding night; he already knew that. He wasn't a complete idiot. But, he couldn't help wondering if this was the right time. He lifted her left arm off of his shoulder and, as gently as he could, clasped her hand.  
  
Her hand: so smooth, so small, and so damn thin. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. Landon could feel all the tiny bones in the back of her hand. It saddened him inside to see her this way. The leukemia had taken so much out of her already, her strength in particular.  
  
Well, that was one of the reasons why he was that much more scared tonight.  
  
There was so many emotions running though his system and rushing to his head and out of everything he was feeling, he just wanted everything to be perfect tonight. No matter what happened, Landon wanted Jamie to have the perfect night. He wasn't going to rush anything, just let it happen. Life had already taken so much from her; he couldn't give her much, but he was determined to give her this one night.  
  
"Landon? Landon, are you still there?"  
  
Landon looked down to connect with Jamie's concerned gaze. "Landon? Are you ok? You looked like you were a million miles away." Looking at her face, so full of concern for him, he just simply smiled at her. * Geez, I just can't stop smiling at that face, or kissing that face for that matter. *, He thought as he settled his lips over hers again and swept her away in another soft, yet passionate, kiss.  
  
When he pulled himself away from her rosy little lips, Landon cradled her face in between his hands and began to caress her soft cheeks. "I'm great." Resting her forehead against his, Jamie gave him in return that infamous smile of hers; the smile that seemed to light up a room whenever she was in it, the smile that made Landon want to be that much of a better person, just for her. Jamie's smile had a purifying feeling to it, like you were a better person, regardless of who you really were, when you were with her.  
  
"Well, I think it's time for me to get out of this dress and change into something a little bit.lighter." Turning away from Landon, Jamie swept her long, thick mane of hair off her neck to expose the neatly concealed zipper trailing down the back of the dress. Jamie twisted her head around so she could still see him. "Would you mind undoing the zipper for me? I can't reach behind me very well."  
  
Jamie had absolutely no idea where this was coming from, this flash of boldness and confidence. This definitely wasn't her. But, up until this morning, she really didn't know exactly who she was anymore.  
  
Sure, technically speaking, she was still the same girl that she had been for the past 18 years. And yes, she still was the Jamie Sullivan everyone, and herself, had known all her life. But something had definitely changed. Aside from the gold band that now rested on her finger, something had changed. She felt more.alive. She felt freed, as if she could accomplish anything. She felt as though she had not lived before this day.  
  
She knew that part of it had to do with the fact that her life now came with a deadline; the doctors had said that she would not live another year, at the most. She felt so miserable at times because there was still so many things to do on her list, but she knew that no matter how much she attempted to accomplish in the time she had left, her list would never be complete; there would always be one that could never be finished. * Stop it Jamie; don't do this to yourself; don't even think about it. * Just to even think about it brought her fighting with the tears that were already rising to the surface.  
  
Nevertheless, there was more to her renewed spirit than she was admitting, especially to herself. Landon definitely had a big part of this. Landon, though at times had his flaws like any other mere mortal, was the most amazing man she had ever met in this lifetime or the next. He made her feel so many things and all at once: love, joy, and happiness, just to name a few.  
  
But most of all, he made her feel something that no other guy had ever made her feel before. He made her feel desirable, wanted, as if she were the incarnation of Aphrodite herself.  
  
There had been several times where Jamie had caught Landon just staring at her. Every time she did, he had this look in his eyes, as though he was in constant amazement that she was here, with him. It was something she had never felt before, and although it was a bit unnerving and intimidating at times, it also made her feel stronger, more whole inside, in some unexplainable way.  
  
All of these feelings, as well as her thoughts about tonight and what it held for them, had been lingering and clashing in the back of her mind all throughout the day. She was, to say the very least, on edge about tonight. Now that she was a wife, Landon's wife, and no longer just his girlfriend, would everything in their relationship still be the same, despite all of the new and ongoing changes they were facing?  
  
All in all, Jamie felt that she and Landon might be on two different levels when it came to the intimate part of a relationship. Well, to be truthful, she really didn't know if he was "more experienced" or not. Their conversations never got around to that particular subject. She had just assumed that, due to the fact that Landon always ran with the "fast track" and the "popular" group for all of his life.  
  
But that wasn't the point of the matter. The point was she hoped that this night and what it held for them would strengthen what they already had and bring them closer, and not damage it in any way. She just couldn't bear for that to happen.  
  
The brush of skin against her neck shook Jamie out of her thoughts as she felt Landon's hands slowly unfasten the tiny hook and eye at the top of the dress. Once it was undone, he took the zipper and bit by bit, brought the zipper down, revealing more and more of Jamie's smooth, ivory colored back and the silky slip she was wearing underneath.  
  
Landon's mind could barely hold a thought as he finished drawing the zipper down. * For God's sake, calm down. Jamie won't have to look at you to see how nervous you are, she can probably feel your hands shaking. *  
  
Now Jamie wasn't sure if she was imaging things, but she could almost swear that she felt Landon's hands trembling just a tiny bit. * I make a guy nervous, now there's something to laugh about. If anyone's nervous, it's definitely me. He can probably feel my skin shivering right now*, She thought, as she anxiously chewed on her bottom lip.  
  
Landon rested his hands on her shoulders after unzipping the dress completely. "There you go." He said, talking in hopes of filling the growing silence. "Thank you", Jamie said as she lifted one hand, placing it on top of Landon's. For a few seconds, they mentally gave up trying to fill the deafening silence and just let it grow on them as they just stood there.  
  
Eventually, Jamie pulled herself away from Landon's touch and walked over to the dresser. She pulled out her nightgown and shut the drawer. As she walked toward the connecting bathroom, she paused at the doorframe and looked at Landon. "I'm just going to change really quickly. I won't be long." And with that, she went into the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind her.  
  
* Good, she's out of the room for the moment. Now I need to finish getting the room ready. * Landon looked around and saw the candles already set up all around the room, thanks to Eric coming over this morning and bringing over the supplies he needed to create the perfect night. * Ok, now I need the rose petals. * Landon looked and quickly found them in a bag on one of the nightstands. He picked the bag up and let the ivory and scarlet petals fly down all around the floor, on the dressers and all over the bed. Once that was completed, Landon found the lighter Eric left with the other supplies. He began to light the candles, hoping Jamie wouldn't keep to her promise about being quick.  
  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Jamie was taking off the lace and satin dress, being careful not to tear it or get it any dirtier. With no hanger in sight, she simply and neatly folded the dress, laying it on the counter. She then slid out of her white slip and let it pool around her feet on the floor. Reaching for her nightgown, she then slipped it over her head. After folding her slip and placing that on top of the wedding dress, she opened a drawer, pulling out a hairbrush and began to brush her chestnut colored curls in slow, soft strokes.  
  
Once she put the brush back, she turned her gaze to the reflection before her in the mirror. Her hair still held a little curl and fell softly down her back, ending between her shoulder blades. Her cheeks were flushed and hot to the touch, so Jamie turned on the sink and splashed her face with some cool water. * I sure hope I'm not getting sick again. * She picked up the towel hanging on the nearby rack and dried the excess water off her face. When straightening everything out in the bathroom, she knew she was stalling from going back outside. * For goodness sake, Jamie, what are you so afraid of? It's Landon, remember? The boy you love and trust. He wouldn't hurt you if his life depended on it. You've got nothing to be scared of. Just go out there, act normal and let whatever happen, happen. *  
  
Jamie stopped and looked at herself again in the mirror. "Listen to me. My own conscience is smarter than me. Ok, calm down, just go out there and let fate take care of everything else." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took a deep, relaxing breath. "Well, here I go". With that, she opened the door. Once she stepped out and took a look around, her jaw dropped and she stood there speechless. * Oh my goodness. *  
  
The room was dark and no lights were on, but the numerous amounts of candles all around lit up the room, reflecting a warm and soft glow. Hundreds of white and crimson rose petals lay on the floor, on top of the furniture, and all over the bed. It was so beautiful; it felt like something that could only be conceived from a dream, a place suspended in time. Landon was on the other side of the room from Jamie, his back turned to her, lighting the last few of the candles.  
  
* Oh my goodness, Landon did all this? I can't believe . wow. * Jamie's thoughts began to stutter as she watched him from across the room. He had removed his jacket and tie, unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. He looked so focused in his work, so inattentive to the rest of the world as he was lighting candles with rapidity and swiftness she had never seen before. His face reminded Jamie of that of a little boy's, working so hard and looking so eager to show his work off. * Like when he was determined to finish the telescope and ready to bring me out to see it. * Jamie just couldn't resist standing there and watching him.  
  
Landon was just about finished lighting the last of the candles when he got that distinct feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around and saw Jamie watching him from the doorway of the bathroom. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She, was indeed, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her chestnut-colored locks shined so bright with the flickering light of the candles weaved into every strand. Her blue-green eyes sparkled against the flame's glow. Dressed in a long, white, spaghetti-strapped chemise with knee-high slits cut on both sides that was a perfect combination of seductiveness and innocence, she had leaned her arm against the doorway, with her head resting on the frame and both arms and legs crossed. As he continued to stand there and look at Jamie, Landon began to slowly realize, in the back of his head, that he had been staring. * Quick, think of something else! * He quickly put down the lighter turned around "Hey, how long were you standing there?"  
  
"Not long."  
  
He looked around at the room and his work, and then looked back at her. "Uhh.surprise?"  
  
Jamie smiled. * How cute, he's trying to cover up the fact that he was staring. God, he makes me feel so amazing. * She walked up to him and embraced him. "I'm sorry I ruined your surprise. But, if it's any consolation, I think it's wonderful you did all this. It's amazing and beautiful and .perfect. Thank you."  
  
Landon looked down at her the silliest, yet sweetest, grin. "It's ok, I guess I'll forgive you this time." Jamie smiled and rolled her eyes in response. "Besides, I'm glad you like it. I wanted everything to be perfect tonight."  
  
At the sound of the word tonight, Jamie began to feel all of her uneasiness starting to creep back up on her. * Maybe we should talk before we get into anything. * Jamie began to speak up, "Landon, listen, maybe we sh-"  
  
"Wait, before you say anything, I'm not finished yet. I still have something left to do."  
  
Landon left her where she was, while he walked to the other side of their room to their stereo system. He popped in a CD and pressed play. As the first notes began to drift out of the speakers, Landon walked back to Jamie and held out his hand.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
Jamie felt herself begin to choke up as she watched the scene unfold before her. Momentarily losing her voice to her emotions, all she could do was just hold out her hand for Landon to take hold of. Landon pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her hand close to his chest and slowly began swaying to the music. He bent his head down to whisper in her ear, "Don't say anything just yet. We'll talk later."  
  
Jamie lifted her head up from its resting place on Landon's shoulder and looked up at him. Landon amazed her everyday in one way or another; he always seemed to know what was on her mind. In the back of her mind, thoughts began to shoot up again. Jamie fought with herself to keep those thoughts down. * Not now, just let me have this dance. * As she settled closer to Landon, she listened to the song floating all around and about them.  
  
If I never knew you  
  
If I never felt this love,  
  
I would have no inkling of  
  
How precious life can be  
  
And if I never held you,  
  
I would never have a clue  
  
How at last, I find in you  
  
The missing part of me  
  
In this world so full of hate,  
  
Full of raging lies  
  
I can see the truth so clearly  
  
In your eyes, so bright your eyes  
  
And I'm so grateful to you  
  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
  
Lost forever,  
  
If I never knew you  
  
If I never knew you,  
  
I'd be safe, but half as real  
  
Never knowing how I could feel  
  
A love so strong and true  
  
I'm so grateful to you  
  
I'd have lived my whole life through,  
  
Lost forever if I never knew you  
  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
  
Somehow, we'd make the whole world right  
  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong,  
  
Holding needless words and whispers in your eyes  
  
But still my heart is saying we were right  
  
If I never knew you (There's no moment I'd regret)  
  
If I never knew (since the moment that we met)  
  
I would have no inkling of (if our time has gone too fast)  
  
How precious life could be (I've lived at last)  
  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
  
Somehow, we'd make the whole world bright  
  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
  
And still my heart is saying we were right  
  
We were right.  
  
And if I never knew you, (If I never knew you)  
  
I'd have lived my whole life through.  
  
Empty as the sky  
  
Never knowing why,  
  
Lost forever  
  
If I never knew you. 


	6. Just the Two of us

Disclaimer: Ok, people you know the drill by now. But if you're that bored and would rather read the disclaimer versus the story, then read Chapter 1. If you haven't read the previous chapters and thought for some reason that it would be fun to start in the middle of a story, it would be a good thing to read the first 4 chapters before reading this one.  
  
Author's note: Hey again, I just want to say thanks for the reviews! They're great and they're great motivators. So, keep reviewing and tell me whether you love it, hate it whatever you want to say! You can also email me with your thoughts and personal reviews at: lnf12@aol.com.  
  
Author's note #2: Sorry for the looooong wait! I'm starting school in two weeks and unfortunately, I have been away from my stories getting ready to go back. (Fortunately, it's my senior year and that only means 9 months of torture by book and test!) Well, without further a due, let the story go on!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Living Their Dream  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
As the song started to fade away, Jamie was once again fighting with her tears. As cliché as it sounded, that song was made for her and Landon. It was everything she had felt these past few months, all compressed into those few words. * I don't ever want this moment to end. *  
  
She hugged him closer, squeezing her eyes shut, hoping to stop the flood of tears that was just waiting to break out. But, it was a futile fight to win.  
  
"Landon."  
  
Landon looked down and saw the wet streaks running down those velvety cheeks and her eyes ready to shed another set of tears. "Jamie, what's wrong?" He sat her down on the bed and kneeling in front of her, began running his hands over her face, brushing the running tears away. "Are you ok, is something wro-"  
  
"No, it's ok. Nothing's wrong." Jamie placed her hands atop of his, clasping them closely in between them. "It's just.. gosh, this sounds so cliché but, this has been the happiest day of my life. I can't imagine a more perfect day. And I have you to thank for that." Pausing in hopes of forming a better answer, she quickly gave up. "I'm sorry, I know this sounds -"  
  
"No, don't be sorry, it's ok. I feel the same way. This is the greatest day of my life. I never thought I could be this happy or this lucky." He brought her hands up to his lips, kissing them and holding them to his cheek. "I never really thought about the future before you came into my life. Actually, I thought more about if I was even going to have a future. But right now, life couldn't be more amazing or more wonderful and that's because of you. You saved me and showed me so much about life. I would love you for the rest of my life if I knew nothing else. But I know so much more and I am amazed by everything that you are. If anything, I hope you know that."  
  
Jamie looked into those hazel pools of lights, fixed on her face. She lifted his hands to her lips, caressing his cheek with the tips of her fingers. "You have given me so much. It's funny really. I thought I was happy with my life before you came, that I needed nothing else. Then you came along, and all the stakes were raised. And now I- "  
  
Landon reached up and pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her instantly. "Jamie, everybody has to face reality sometime in their life. Why don't we just put it off for one more day?" She just looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Ok"  
  
She leaned over, pressing her lips to his once more, drinking in all his warmth. Without breaking their lips apart from one another, Jamie leaned back and, wrapping her arms around his neck, slowly brought Landon down with her onto the rose-strewn bed. Soon, their kisses were getting more heated, more intimate, and more passionate by the second. Landon knew he needed to tell her before they crossed the boundary beyond return.  
  
"Hey, don't start something you can't finish." Landon whispered to her lips, while he brushed a lock of hair away from her eye.  
  
Jamie looked back up at him, with curiosity lingering in her eyes. " Who said we won't be able to finish? We're home, all alone... And no one to bother us."  
  
"Jamie, I have to say, as much as I'm loving this new "wild" side of you, I need you to know that nothing has to happen tonight."  
  
Jamie lifted herself off the bed and propped herself on her elbows, forcing Landon to move off to the side, propping his head up on his left arm. "What do you mean? Do you not want anything to happen?"  
  
Landon reached out to her and softly stroked her cheek. "No, that's not it. That's not it at all. It's just..I know that you haven't been feeling well lately, despite what you say. I don't want-"  
  
"Landon, are you a virgin?"  
  
Landon was definitely taken for surprise by Jamie's sudden show of candor. * Come on Landon, say something. * Landon wanted desperately to say something, anything..but the words kept dying at his lips.  
  
Jamie began to fidget with her hands nervously and cast her eyes downward, so as to avoid his. "I know it's rather forward.. and we ..never really talked about it before..and now that we're married..I want us to be able to be honest..and I-"  
  
Landon tucked his finger underneath her chin, bringing her face level with her. He leaned in and kissed her with such gentleness and sweetness. Separating from their kiss, but still close enough to feel their breaths mingling together. "No."  
  
Jamie opened her eyes and leaned back, far enough to see her husband's face. "No, you're not a virgin or no, you've never done this before?"  
  
"The second one."  
  
"You mean.. you've never.."  
  
Landon sat up and faced her. "Well, yes and no. When I was dating Belinda, she and I used to, you know, fool around. But we never actually 'did it'. So, yeah, I'm still a virgin." Landon smiled at her, which gifted him a smile of hers in return. "Now can I ask you something?"  
  
Jamie nodded. "Yes."  
  
"If my answer was different, would it have made any difference to you?"  
  
Jamie sat there for a minute and then looked back up at him. "I would like to think that it would not have mattered to me, and for the most part, I don't think it would have. That would have been a part of your past, something you can't change, but something that's also a part of who you are. I guess the only thing I was kind of unsettled about was being compared, having to measure up to someone else. I mean, for all I know, I might be bad at it."  
  
All Landon could do was just look at her and smile this huge grin from ear to ear. "That's not possible."  
  
Landon picked up her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I still meant what I said earlier. Nothing has to happen tonight if you don't want to."  
  
Jamie draped her free arm around his neck and once more, Jamie brought Landon down on the bed, lying down on top of her and her lips sealed with his in a passionate embrace.  
  
Landon rested on his forearms so he wouldn't crush Jamie with his weight. After Jamie leaned back against the soft downy pillows, he said, " Jamie.."  
  
This time, Jamie silenced him with a finger to his lips. She looked into his eyes and saw the happiness, felt the joy that was coursing through him and saw the love, their love, stare back at her.  
  
"Landon?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Make love to me." 


	7. The First Day of the Rest of My Life

Disclaimer: Ok, people you know the drill by now. But if you're that bored and would rather read the disclaimer versus the story, then read Chapter 1. If you haven't read the previous chapters and thought for some reason that it would be fun to start in the middle of a story, it would be a good thing to read the first 6 chapters before reading this one.  
  
Author's note: Hey, I just want to say thanks for the reviews! They're great and they're great motivators. So, keep reviewing and tell me whether you love it, hate it whatever you want to say! You can also email me with your thoughts and personal reviews at: lnf12@aol.com. And don't worry; the real drama is just around the corner! So keep on reading!  
  
P.S. ~ Parts of this story may seem out of character, I know. I did it on purpose. I wanted something fun, playful and up-lifting, so please don't be mad!!  
  
Author's note #2: And just another add-on, I'm working on getting these stories up faster. Remember, patience is a virtue! (At least I think it still is.is it??)  
  
Living Their Dream  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
The water quietly lapped at the edge of the riverbank. Birds from the nearby trees were chirping their songs in the distance. The sun had already risen and set itself in the crystal clear sky for the day ahead. The world there on that river's shore was, in a word, perfect.  
  
The house nearby looked picturesque and serene. The two-story colonial- style structure perfectly fit within its settings, even Landon's car seemed it complete the picture, sitting off to the side of the house. Everything seemed to be in place.  
  
Inside, it was all quiet and still. In the bedroom, the sun shone in through the windows on the two newlyweds, who lay entangled in each other's arms. Both seemed in content, with the faint traces of smiles that graced both their lips proving to be sufficient evidence.  
  
Landon was the first to wake up. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his skin. His eyes fluttered open while they adjusted to the bright sunlight. * Damn sunlight. Why does it have to shine so bright so early in the morning? *  
  
He flung his arm over his eyes as he muttered under his breath. But soon all thought about the sun and everything else escaped his mind as he brought down his arm back where it had laid...on the warm, smooth skin of Jamie's back.  
  
Luckily, before he had a chance to panic, all of last night began rushing back to him. He couldn't help but smile. It had to have been the most intimate, passionate and perfect moment of his life.  
  
When he and Belinda had "fooled around", it seemed like a game, something to play around with. There was no emotion to it, no heart behind the action. Maybe that's why Landon was the one that usually put it to a stop before it got any farther. And he couldn't be happier for that.  
  
But being with Jamie, making love with Jamie, like he had last night, brought a whole new meaning to the word sex. * God, sex sounds so dirty; last night was sweet and powerful and enchanting. It was love, pure and simple. *  
  
Tearing himself away from his thoughts for a moment, he looked down at his wife. * Man, I still can't believe she married me. I'm her husband and she's my wife, my life. *  
  
Jamie looked absolutely angelic in her sleep. Her lips held a faint smile, as only to give the slightest clue as to the deep thoughts locked in her mind. The dark tresses of her hair tumbled down her back like a waterfall. She was so warm against his body, so soft.  
  
One arm gently rested across Landon's chest. Her face held no stress or worry; it was a paragon of peace. A strand had fallen over her face during the course of the night, so he brushed it away as lightly as he could. He placed a tender kiss atop her head and just leaned back against the pillows, hugging Jamie closer to him. It was then that he noticed something on her shoulder. Partially obscured by her hair, he swept it aside to find himself smiling at what he found.  
  
There, on her left shoulder, sure enough, was the butterfly he had placed there on their first date. Granted, the edges had been worn with water and with time, but there it was, still there in most of its original form. * God, I can't believe it's still there. I guess some things don't disappear easily with time. * Taking a deep breath, he brushed his thumb over the tattoo and began to lazily look around at the room.  
  
The room may have been a romantic haven for Jamie and Landon the night before, but today, in the morning light, it was one hell of a mess. Most of the candles burnt out during the course of the night, and strangely enough, Landon noticed one or two still burning on. The rose petals were still scattered all over the room, as well as bits and pieces of their clothing strewn around on the floor nearby the bed.  
  
* I'll go make Jamie some breakfast. * Landon thought. He didn't want to awake his sleeping beauty, so as gently as possible, he lifted himself slowly from her embrace, bringing her back softly against the pillows. She began to stir for just a moment, but just snuggled closer to the pillows.  
  
He grabbed his boxers as well as his pants off of the floor, putting them on and heading downstairs to see what he could whip up for Jamie.  
  
After a quick look through the groceries they had brought over yesterday, Landon began making breakfast. Now whatever had possessed him into thinking that he could make a meal without requiring the assistance of the Beaufort Fire Department, he had no clue, since as long as he could remember, it had never been denied that cooking wasn't one of his strong points. * Maybe this time, * he pondered, * I won't leave scorch marks in the kitchen. *  
  
After everything was set and perfect on the tray, he picked it up and walked back up towards the bedroom. When he walked in, he sat down the tray on a nearby chair and just looked at her. * My God, she's never looked so amazing before. *  
  
Jamie was still fast asleep, so it appeared. She was laying face down on the bed, holding onto the pillow. The sheet had been shoved and moved down from its original location, now resting on the curve of her hips, exposing the rest of her velvety, cream-colored back.  
  
With her hair all rumpled from sleep and floating around her, her face facing him with her rosy lips still curved into that smile of hers, she looked so incredibly sexy, and had done absolutely nothing to attain that look.  
  
He walked up to her side of the bed and sat down on the edge. He placed his hands on the small of her back, and slowly glided his fingers up and down her spine. Almost immediately, she twitched a little in her sleep.  
  
Continuing his journey up her back, Landon could feel her skin shudder underneath his fingertips. He could hear her wake up by the change in her breathing. He leaned in, close to her ear. "Don't move just yet. Trust me."  
  
"Ok"  
  
  
  
* Ummm..this has to be the most wonderful way to wake up in the morning. * Jamie thought as she felt Landon's fingers dance up her spine. The feeling was so divine; she never wanted it to end.  
  
She could feel his hand circle around the corner of her left shoulder, where that butterfly refused to move from. His fingers left for a moment, only to be replaced by his warm lips, kissing the fading butterfly.  
  
He then slowly brushed her hair away from the nape of her neck and his lips continued up along the edge of her shoulder until he reached the spot that connected her neck to her shoulder.  
  
Jamie slowly turned over to look into her husband's penetrating eyes. * He has such amazing eyes. * She tilted her head up a little to meet his and found herself in the middle of a sweet, loving, fervent kiss that just took her breath away.  
  
Once they broke their kiss, they leaned on each other's forehead, looking into each other's eyes. Landon smiled. " Good morning, Mrs. Carter, I do believe?"  
  
Jamie grinned back at the comment. "Yeah, that's me. Good morning to you too, Mr. Carter."  
  
"I like the sound of that."  
  
"Me too."  
  
He caressed her face, brushing his fingers up and her jaw line. "Are you alright?" He asked, worriedly.  
  
And with good reason. After they had made love, Jamie had been panting really hard, struggling for breath for a couple of minutes. As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but wonder if it hadn't been too much for her.  
  
Jamie knew what he was talking about. She took a deep breath. "Yes, couldn't be better." She forced him to look her in the eye. "Really."  
  
Landon leaned in to capture her lips in a quick kiss. "Ok. Wait here, I got a surprise for you." He got up off the bed and walked over to the door.  
  
"Another one? Gosh, I can't imagine what it could be!" It was then that she noticed that she was bare from the waist up. She sat up, grabbing the sheet and pulling it up to her chest. Granted, this was Landon, her husband, but she still had some getting used to all this.  
  
"Breakfast is served." Landon placed a tray in front of her, with fruit, toast smothered in jam, and a glass of orange juice. Landon walked around the bed and sat down next to her. Jamie looked over at him. "Landon, you didn't have to do this."  
  
Landon smiled and shook his head. "Ehh...don't give me that much credit just yet. You may not know this yet, but I'm no master of the kitchen. These happened to be things I could make without creating some catastrophic disaster downstairs."  
  
Jamie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Landon, don't worry. I don't love you for your culinary skills; I love you for you, because you bought me a star, you built me a telescope, because you loved me and didn't care."  
  
She plucked a grape from the bowl and held it in front of him. "Here, I can't eat all this by myself. Help me eat it." Landon grasped her wrist firmly, but still gently, guided her hand to his mouth and captured the grape between his lips. "Ummm, all right. If you insist."  
  
Jamie felt goose bumps all over every inch of her body.  
  
So they both spent the morning in bed, feeding each other bits of fruit and toast, and sharing the glass of orange juice. Once they were done, Landon put the tray aside and pulled Jamie close to him. "So what shall we do now?"  
  
Jamie lifted her head up from its resting place on his chest. " Well, one thing's for sure, we can't stay here in bed all day!"  
  
Landon looked down back at her. "Oh really? I think it's a great idea! Besides, who could be contesting to such a marvelous plan!"  
  
"Landon, we have plenty of time to lay in bed together, but I for one, am in desperate need of a shower."  
  
Landon dramatically threw his arms up in the air. "Oh, all right. I guess I'll go and take this tray on downstairs." He got up from the bed and started walking out, with tray in hand when Jamie called out to him. "And just where do you think you're going?"  
  
Landon turned to see Jamie, wrapped up in the bed sheet, standing near the bathroom doorway. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Jamie cocked her head slightly. "Well, aren't you going to join me?"  
  
Landon's eyes widened, his eyebrows arched their highest and he could only keep from letting his jaw drop at that statement. "Are you sure?"  
  
Jamie bit her lip and looking back at him with the most mischievous spark he had ever seen in her eyes, said, " Well, I guess there's only one way to find out." With that, she popped her foot back and strolled on into the bathroom.  
  
Landon stood there for a moment, thinking. * God, I don't know what brought out the wild side of Jamie, but there's no arguing from this man!" He put the tray down and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
  
  
So??? Talk to me people; I said it once and I'll say it again: I write for the people, so let me know: too much talking, not enough talking, not enough action...Let me know! 


	8. Married Life

Disclaimer: Ok, people you know the drill by now. But if you're that bored and would rather read the disclaimer versus the story, then read Chapter 1. If you haven't read the previous chapters and thought for some reason that it would be fun to start in the middle of a story, it would be a good thing to read the first 7 chapters before reading this one.  
  
Author's note: Hey, I just want to say thanks for the reviews! They're so awesome, uplifting and they're great motivators. So, keep reviewing and tell me whether you love it, hate it whatever you want to say! BTW, I got a new email address, so if you want to email me with your thoughts and personal reviews, the new address is at: reina_de_las_rosas@hotmail.com. And don't worry; the real drama is just around the corner! So keep on reading!  
  
Author's Note #2: I'm sooo sorry about waiting so long!!!! It has been a bad time for me lately, with school and college applications and all. So unfortunately, my writing was suffering big time; but I'm back, so I'm working on my punctuality. So, just please don't hate me!!! I promise it'll be worth the wait! (I hope!!)  
  
Author's Note #3: I swear this is the last one!! Anyways, just a few FYIs I need you to know about the story. In the book, they were married mid-April, so I'm following that. They're still in school and it's 3 weeks since the last chapter. Ok? Good!  
  
Living Their Dream  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Jamie walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in her worn white terry-cloth robe. With towel in hand, she wrung all the water out of her hair as she walked across the room to her drawers.  
  
Pulling open the top drawer, she pulled out a pair of purple plaid flannel pajamas. * I should hurry. Landon is going to be back any moment. *  
  
She quickly changed, and once she hung both towel and robe back in the bathroom, Jamie walked over to the little vanity desk where her brush lay. Sitting down at the vanity, she began drawing the brush through the still damp snarls of her hair.  
  
Jamie placed the brush back on the desk and picked up a hair tie. Her fingers deftly twisted her hair into a braid trailing down to the middle of her back. While braiding, she looked up at the collection of pictures carefully tucked into the edges of the mirror. * I can't believe we've been married for almost 3 weeks now. I still can't believe I'm married! I actually got my #1. * Jamie smiled as thought back.  
  
Once their honeymoon was officially over, they had settled into a quaint little daily routine. Every morning, both would get up, get showered and get dressed. Jamie would cook breakfast for them and then; both of them would go to school.  
  
After school, they would either take care of some house chores or sit down and do their homework together. They would cook dinner, which was an event in itself, since Jamie had taken about teaching Landon how to cook, and after dinner, they would go out on their balcony and go stargazing or read.  
  
Jamie pulled off one of the pictures and looked at it with a sweet, remembering gaze. Landon had taken the picture during one of their weekend trips. In the picture, Jamie had been resting back on her elbows, against the towel. She had been staring off camera, into the distance, at the impending sunset. The fading sun's last rays glowed against Jamie, making her positively glow.  
  
They had gone to the beach that day, and Jamie had loved every moment of it. They had gone swimming in the ocean, Jamie had packed a lunch and they enjoyed a lovely picnic on the beach. She and Landon even built a sand castle. Granted, it had come out lopsided and collapsed after the first wave crashed against it, but she loved it. It had been a wonderful day.  
  
As she slipped her feet into her worn out slippers, she heard the door unlock and Landon's voice as he came into the house.  
  
"Jamie, I'm back!"  
  
Jamie turned off the lights upstairs. "Ok, I'll be right down." She closed the bedroom door behind her and began her way down the stairs.  
  
Midway down, Jamie felt her legs lose all feeling and give out on her. She grabbed for the railing and luckily, caught onto it before sliding down the rest of the way. * Ugh..Blast that pain medication. * Since going home from the hospital and beginning her home care, Jamie had lost count as to the number of pains medications that she had been on, each one stronger than the one before, and also the more side effects than before. The one that she was on now was pretty potent, but it left her with periodic headaches, as well as making certain parts of her body numb and causing her muscles to go weak, and fail on her, thus causing the fall.  
  
And the pain medication wouldn't be so bad, after all, she'd been taking all sorts of them since she had been diagnosed, but the worst part was letting Landon see all this.  
  
This was the one part of her life that Jamie had been terrified of opening up and sharing with Landon since he had asked her to marry him. She had been able to keep all the ugly downsides of her leukemia away from the rest of the world, only because she never wanted anyone's pity. Even when she was dating Landon, she never wanted him to feel sorry for her; that's why she had kept it from him for so long. In fact, she had even made it clear that if he was marrying her because she was sick, that he not go through with it. And to her constant surprise, he never went away.  
  
And it wasn't so much a matter of vanity, but more a matter of knowing that Landon couldn't do more than watch and keep her as comfortable as possible. He didn't voice it out loud, but she could see it in his eyes when he was holding her hair back when she was vomiting in the bathroom, or when he carried her up the stairs because she didn't have the strength to. She was scared for the both of them once her time grew shorter and -  
  
"Jamie, where are you? You ok?"  
  
Jamie took a deep breath and hoisted herself back up. * I probably shouldn't tell Landon. He's already worried enough about me. * She continued her walk back down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she found Landon unpacking the white paper carryout boxes from the paper bag, loading them up on a tray. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his strong, solid back.  
  
Landon put down the last of the food and turned around in his wife's arms. She looked amazing, even lounging around in her pajamas made his heart take notice. He lifted his hand to brush a stray curl away from her face, and then pressed his hand against her soft cheek, smiling as he pulled her in for a sweet and loving kiss. After he pulled back, he stroked her face. "And here I thought I was going to end up starting our date by myself. What took you so long?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I just got out of the shower. It took me some time to get dressed. Don't worry about it. So, what's for dinner?" She reached around for one of the boxes. "Chinese, again?" She said in a joking tone as she popped a shrimp in her mouth. "Hey, you got to choose last time! It's only fair."  
  
Jamie let out a fake exasperating sigh. "Ok, what movies did you get?"  
  
Landon turned around and handed her the stack of videos. Jamie quickly sorted through them. "Romeo Must Die and You Got Mail! I love You Got Mail!! Oh, thank you, thank you Landon. I know how much you don't like romances." Landon shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I know. But it's ok, YOU still have to sit through Romeo Must Die."  
  
"Ok, it's a deal." Jamie leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek.  
  
With that, Jamie picked up the videos and started walking towards the living room. "Well, we better be going; can't be late for our date now?" Landon just smiled, picked up the tray and followed her lead.  
  
Last Minute Author's note: I just want to reiterate how truly SORRY I am for keeping you guys waiting.!!!!! I got sidetracked, writer's block and eventually ended up abandoning my writing. I hope this chapter makes up for it and I should have part 9 up by the end of the month!! Thanks and let me know what you think!! Review, Review, Review!!! 


End file.
